Rodd
Rodd is an Esmeraldan military officer. He is a noted Advenan defector who now holds imperial citizenship and even an officer's commission with the Imperial Legion. His vessel (or body) was built by the Advenan Hierarchy with the intention of using Rodd as an infiltrator during the 51st century. However, the project was abandoned and Rodd was discovered by empire during the Third Metal War. His vessel was designed to resemble a Socharen. Biography He is the only Advenan defector, ever. Through much anguish, he has managed to have obtained Imperial citizenship and officer status in the Legion. Rodd is considered to be a savant in the Empire due to a string of incredible feats performed during the Stradan War. He is a Legionnaire officer with specialties in Operations and Tactics. He has served with Edmund Marchetti on the HMS Procyon, HMS Daria, Sodraas Shipyards and at Falkair Station. He was instrumental in the design and construction of The Missile (Orlando Okpoho) armour. Rodd is currently a senior designer for the Spectral Project at the Sodraas Shipyards and holds the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Personality Rodd is noted for being extremely intelligent and hard-workings. His Advenan origins have been a constant barrier for him. He is noted for being quite responsible, perfectionistic and well put-together. Throughout his entire military career, Rodd has been insistent on order and steadfastly devoted to the rules, at the expense of his popularity among other officers. His sense of humour is limited. Rodd often attempts to act as the voice of reason among his more impulsive colleagues, such as Edmund Marchetti. However, in spite of his straightlaced disposition, Rodd is not above using coercion and threats to get what he wants. He was not afraid to stand up to a superior officer when he thought it was in the best interests of the mission. Rodd is very determined and focused. He is also has a tendency to be rather argumentative, a trait most evident in his interactions with those at the same rank level as him. Physical Description Rodd is an Advenan inhabiting a vessel which resembles a Socharenese meta-human male. He is effectively ageless, but appears as a 30 year old Socharenese male. His height is 182 centimeters. Prominent Military and Political Titles Held * Notable Accomplishments *Stradan War Veteran *Border Wars Veteran Timeline *5064: Spawned by Advenans as new sentry model to infiltrate Socharen *5070: Designated by Advenans as an unusable and put into cold storage *5234: Third Metal War Begins *5237: Discovered & Activated by crew of HMS Choi *5237: Present at the 'Battle of Binius' *5237: Studied by Imperial Intelligence *5238: Third Metal War Ends *5240: Granted full rights by Prefaectus *5241: Applies successfully for Imperial Citizenship *5241: Assigned to be a subject of House Tull *5242: Enrolled at Legionnaire Academy *5243: Stradan War Begins *5243: Enlists with Imperial Legion *5243: Assigned to Operations Division *5243: Assigned to HMS Procyon as Communicator *5245: Promoted to Chief Petty Officer *5245: Transferred to Enlisted Services Division *5245: Assigned to HMS Procyon Chief of the Ship *5245: Accepted to Legion Officer Training Correspondence *5245: Participates in the 'Battle of Mollas' *5246: Participates in the 'Battle of Boy's Bay' *5248: Commissioned as Lieutenant Junior Grade *5248: Transferred to Operations Division *5248: Assigned as HMS Procyon Operator *5249: Assigned to HMS Daria as Operator *5249: Participates in the 'Battle of Larkstonia Flats'. *5250: Stradan War Ceasefire Reached *5251: Assigned to Sodraas Shipyards as Operator *5254: Assigned as Operations Specialist on Bolide Project *5255: The Border Wars Breakout *5258: Promoted to Lieutenant *5258: Transfers to Weapons Division *5259: The Missile launched *5259: Assigned to Falkair Station as Weapons Officer *5260: Borders Wars End *5264: Assigned to Sodraas Shipyards as Executive Officer. Promoted to Lieutenant Commander. *5264: Assigned as Tactical Specialist for the Spectral Project Category:Advenans Category:Commoners Category:Officers Category:Main Characters Category:Enlisted Personnel Category:Sodraas Shipyards personnel Category:Spectral Project Category:Bolide Project Category:HMS Daria personnel Category:HMS Procyon personnel Category:Stradan War Veterans Category:Border Wars Veterans Category:North Folk Category:Legionnaires Category:House Tull Subjects